Dragon Ball God and Demon/Capitulo 15
¡¡Goku VS Sherk!!, ¡La identidad de Sherk es revelada! es el capítulo 15 de la serie Dragon Ball God and Demon, el sexto de la Saga de Yast, creado por Tyson. Anteriormente: '''Las semifinales han llegado:' * Piccolo VS Vegeta * Goku VS Sherk ¿Quiénes serán los ganadores? Intro: Sumario: (Torneo Mundial de Artes marciales) Piccolo y Vegeta cruzaron miradas. Vegeta: Supongo que abandonarás, ¿no? Piccolo: Sí, igual, no tengo tanto interés por ganar este torneo. El presentador fue corriendo desde la sala de espera hasta la plataforma. Presentador: ¡Y las semifinales darán inicio con la batalla de... Piccolo: ''(Gritando)'' ¡Árbitro, abandono el combate! Presentador: ¿¡E-Eh!? ¡Al parecer el participante Majunia no va a participar!,¿Q-Qué rayos ha ocurrido en este torneo?, muchos han abandonado... Piccolo asistió la cabeza de lejos, el Presentador sonrió. Presentador: ¡Eso significa, que el participante Vegeta, ya es finalista para la gran final! Vegeta sonrió emocionado, pues estaba a un paso de la victoria por derrotar a Goku, quien se encontraba confundido por el abandono de su compañero. Goku: ¿¡Piccolo!? ¿¡Por qué abandonaste!? Piccolo: No necesito darte razones, esta más que claro que igual iba a perder... Goku: B-Bueno, el siguiente combate... Goku miró a Sherk, quien se levantó y fue a la plataforma. Krilin: ¡G-Goku, ten cuidado con ese sujeto, recuerda que venció de una manera extraña a Gotenks y Gohan! Goku: Lo sé. Tengo todo bajo control. Goku también fue caminando a la plataforma, donde el presentador verificó si habían asistido para la final. Presentador: ¡Y bien, después de un rato, la segunda batalla de las semifinales comienza, entre los participantes Sherk y Goku! Goku y Sherk subieron al ring, Milk apoyaba a Goku, pues quería ganar definitivamente el premio. Milk: (Gritando) ¡Vamos Goku, derrota a ese encapuchado malnacido, si ganas el torneo, con una parte del dinero, te daré de comer todo lo que desees! Wiss: ¿Seguro que no va a interrumpir el combate, señor Bills? Bills: No, me da igual, sea por las buenas o por las malas le haré revelar su identidad pronto... Goku en frente de Sherk, se puso en posición de pelea. Presentador: '¡Que la semifinal... comience! ''Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin para comenzar el duelo. 'Goku: '''Bien, sé que no eres cualquier sujeto, tramas algo... ¿No es así? ''Sherk se quedó mudo, estaba claro que no tenía ganas de conversar. 'Goku: '¡Pues ahí voy! Goku fue hacia Sherk y lo golpeó, moviendo el traje negro. '''Sherk: ¡Rayos! Goku ':¡¡Toma esto!! ''Goku le dio muchos golpes a Sherk, quien los bloqueaba con suma facilidad. '''Sherk: (En voz baja) Toppuo... Goku: (Confundido) ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Sherk desapareció, para aparecer detrás de Goku y golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda. Goku: ¡AHHHHH! Goku se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sherk, quien comenzo a atacar con muchos golpes, Goku logró detener algunos. Sherk: (En voz baja) Tú sí que eres fuerte... Goku sonrió, fue a golpear a Sherk, quien se movió a un lado, esquivándolo, sin embargo, el Saiyajin soltó nuevamente una sonrisa. Goku: Sí... Sherk: (Confundido) ¿¡Q-Qué!? Goku lanzó un Kienzan, el cuál, corto parte del traje negro. Sherk: ¡M-Maldito, mi traje! Goku: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! Goku ejecutó varias ondas de energía, Sherk no dudo en esquivarlas, saltando y corriendo. Goku: ¡Te engañé! Sherk: ¿¡Q-Qué!? Goku se teletransportó varias veces, mareando a Sherk. Sherk: ¿¡A donde vas a ir!? Goku: ¡Te engañé otra vez! Goku uso una ráfaga de ki a Sherk, este fue empujado, para casi caer fuera, en último momento, escapando con la teletransportación, la ráfaga fue enviada a un lugar aleatorio. Sherk: Nada mal, pero aún así... ¡No eres lo suficientemente poderoso! ¡Mira este poder! Sherk cargó 2 grandes ráfagas potentes de ki azul. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡No puede ser!. Sherk: ¡Estrella! ¡¡Supreme attack of the God!!/¡¡Supremo ataque del dios!! Sherk lanzó sus 2 potentes ráfagas de ki azul, Goku se elevó a los cielos, pero fue alcanzado por el ataque, el cuál explotó. Presentador: ¡Vaya vaya! ¿Cómo se encontrará Goku? De la explosión que cada vez desaparecía, se pudo ver a un Goku, con heridas en los brazos, pero que había logrado salir vivo de aquél ataque. Sherk: ¿¡Q-Q-Qué!?, veo que has resistido mi ataque. Goku ':¡Vamos, sé que tienes unas grandes habilidades por demostrar! ¡Adelante, quítate ese pesado traje! ''Sherk asintió. '''Sherk: Veo que ya me descubriste, eh... Sherk se agarró el traje y lo tiró lejos, Goku se sorprendió muchísimo. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿¡K-Kaio-Shin!? Vegeta, Krilin y Piccolo se sorprendieron. Vegeta: (Sorprendido) ¿¡E-El Supremo Kaio-Sama!? Piccolo: ¡¡N-No lo es, tiene el cuerpo verde!! Bills: (Cruzado de brazos) Hasta que por fin... Wiss: Sigo con la duda. ¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí? ¿Algo malo ha ocurrido en el Universo 9? Goku algo confundido por lo ocurrido, se nos mostró al Kaio-Shin Shern con ropas tipo Yadrat, el que había escapado en último momento y huido a la Tierra, tras saber que ahí fue donde acabaron con Buu. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡K-Kaio-Shin! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Shern: ¡Eso no tiene que ver por ahora! Shern elevó su poder. Presentador: ¡V-Vaya sorpresa, el participante Sherk ha revelado su identidad! ¡Es un sujeto medio extraño!,Las apariencias en este torneo no son comunes. Shern se dirigió volando a toda velocidad ante Goku, quien fue golpeado fuertemente en la cara, este se la toco. Goku: ¡¡A-Ahrggg!! Goku ascendió al SSJFP. Shern:¡Aumentando tú poder, eh!. Goku: '''¡¡Veo que este Kaio-Shin es mucho más poderoso que el de este mundo!! ¡Bueno, es un torneo y no me voy a contener aquí! ¡Así que te daré una paliza! '''Shern: ¡Eso no es todo, Goku! Shern se puso en una pose rara. Goku: ¿¡A-Ah!? Shern gritó: Shern: ¡Ataque de mareo constante! Shern primero, se puso en una pose, con la parte izquierda adelante, la cambio y esta vez puso la derecha, el suceso se volvio a dar 3 veces, hasta que alzo su pierna y sus brazos, y dejo caer sus manos. Goku: (Confundido) ¿¡Q-Qué fue eso!? Entonces, La vista se le puso borrosa a Goku. Goku: ¡N-No veo nada! Goku caminó por varias direcciones aleatorias, mareado. Goku: ¡M-Mi cabeza, me duele mucho! Milk algo preocupada por lo ocurrido con su marido. Milk: (Gritando) ¡Gokuuuuu! Wiss: Uhm, el mareo constante. Wiss alzó su mano. Wiss: ¡Es una técnica propia de los Kaio-Shins, solo los guerreros tienen la capacidad de hacerlo! Rey de la vía láctea: Sí, ya veo, Ese Kaio-Shin parece ser más un peleador experto en artes marciales "muerde una patata de bolsa". Goku seguía caminando por direcciones aleatorias, sin ver. Goku: ¿¡D-Donde estas!? Shern: ¿Lo ves? ¡Quedaste atrapado ante una de mis mejores técnicas! Goku: ¡¡V-Veo que no habrá otra... OPCIÓN!! Goku se convirtió en Super Saiyajin Blue, lo que sorprendió a Shern. Shern: ¿¡A-Ahora de azul!? El efecto del ataque de Shern no habia afectado en nada a Goku, que ya habia pasado al Super Saiyajin Blue. Goku: segundo round. ¡Kaio-Shin! Presentador: (Gritando) ¡P-Pero que sorpresa! ¡El participante Goku ha cambiado su color de pelo! ¡De amarillo a azul! ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Verde? Casi todas las personas confundidas, algunas sorprendidas y otras emocionadas. Señor 2: (Confuso) ¿¡Q-Qué rayos les pasa a estos tipos!? Señor 3: Deben de ser efectos como los que dice Mr Satán... ¿No lo crees? Adolescente 1: ¡¡Mentira!! ¡Deben ser extranjeros o robots! ¡¡Vuelan con algún aparato especial y lanzan esos destellos!! (Planeta de Kaio-Sama) Kaio-Sama, Kibitoshin y el Anciano Kaio-Shin seguían algo asustados, ante la presencia de los señores del Universo 5. Kaiosama: '¿Y-Y cuál ese asunto que nos perjudica a todos? ''Lart cerró los ojos. '''Lart: De seguro saben de que Yast logro escapar del sello de alguna extraña manera... ¿O no? Haik: La única opción que tenemos que hacer es arriesgarnos, y juntar a todos los seres más poderosos de todos los universos, ya que los Kaio-Shins restantes... han sido borrados por Yast. Mohi: Disculpe, pero eso no será posible. Haik volteó, sorprendido y angustiado. Haik: ¿¡Q-Qué!?, ¿¡Y por qué no!? Mohi dejó caer su mano como si estuviera por crear una esfera. Mohi: Para sellar al demonio Yast, se necesitan fuerzas divinas de dioses, no sé pueden utilizar fuerzas comunes de seres que no sobrepasan poderes más allá del millón. Lart: (Gritando) ¿¡Pero qué rayos dices!? Mohi: 'Solo les digo, que esa probabilidad es nula. ''Kaio-Sama se encontraba nervioso y sudando del miedo, pues temía que de un enfado, el destructor Lart destruyera su planeta. '''Kaio-Sama: (Asustado) ¿¡Q-Quieren algo!? ¡T-Tengo té y galletitas de coco! Lart: (Gritando) ¡Quiero el café más fuerte que tengas! Mohi le tocó varias veces la espalda a Lart. Mohi: Vamos, vamos, no se ponga así... Lart respiró varias veces, hasta poder calmarse. Lart: Bueno, supongo que gritando no ganaré nada. Haik: ¿¡E-Entonces, qué vamos a hacer!? Todos se pusieron pensativos. (Torneo Mundial de Artes marciales) Shern frente a Goku. Shern: ¿¡E-En serio!?, ¿segundo round? Goku: ¡Esta vez voy a ir con todo! Shern sonrió, asintiendo. Shern: Entonces yo también. Shern apretó puños y rompió la ropa que les dieron los del Planeta Y998, se vio su atuendo de Kaio-Shin común. Goku: Ya me lo esperaba. ¿Solo eso? Shern: ¡No, aún hay más! Shern de su mano formó una espada de energía y elevó su poder. Goku: ¡¡Hay que hacer esto interesante!! Shern: Me robaste las palabras... Shern y Goku: ¡HAAAAA! Shern y Goku dieron un salto, comenzaron a pelear por toda la plataforma, intercambiando golpes. Goku: (Golpeando) ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Shern: ''(Bloqueando, esquivando y golpeando) ¡Pero bueno, sí no estas nada mal! ''Shern apretó las cejas. Shern:Veamos si puedes contra mi bola. Shern cargó una gran esfera de energía y la lanzo a Goku. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¡¡R-Rayos!! Goku voló por los cielos, Shern dirigió sus brazos hacia arriba. Shern: ¡No trates de escapar! La bola persiguió a Goku. Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿¡Ah!? Goku aplastó los dientes, fue hacia la derecha. Shern: '¡HAAAAI! ''Shern estiró su mano arriba, la bola persiguió a Goku por la derecha. '''Goku: T-Tsk... La bola chocó con Goku y causo una explosión. Vegeta: (Sorprendido) ¿¡Q-Qué le pasa a Kakarotto!? ¡Incluso en el Super Saiyajin Blue esta con algunas dificultades! Krilin: (Asustado) ¿¡E-Ese sujeto no sera peligroso!? Piccolo: No digas incoherencias Krilin, el es un dios de la creación. No puede causar problemas. Krilin ':¿¡P-Pero no vez sus raras habilidades!? ¿¡A-Aseguras que es un Kaio-Shin!? ¿Y si está poseido? '''Piccolo: '¡Sí! puede que no lo parezca, por que hasta la fecha no conocemos a un Kaio tan poderoso, sin embargo, en el pasado, habían Kaio-Shins muy fuertes, tanto así, que eran superiores por mucho a enemigos antiguos como Freezer o Cell, sin embargo, poco a poco esa fuerza fue desapareciendo, actualmente, casi ningún Kaio-Shin tiene un poder como este. Al parecer esta familiarizado con las artes marciales, sabe usar esas técnicas que solo algunos dioses tienen a la perfección. '''Krilin:( Sorprendido) ¡V-Vaya!, ¡Interesante! ¿Escuchaste, número 18? La androide sentada, ignoró a Krilin, pues solo esperaba a que Vegeta le pague la deuda. Voz de Gohan: Disculpen la tardanza, chicos. Krilin: (Sorprendido) ¿G-Gohan?. Los 3 guerreros voltearon, vieron a Gohan, Ten Shin Han, Goten y Trunks recuperados. Goten: (Riéndose) Je, je, je. Krilin: ¿G-Gohan? ¿Ya recuperaron la conciencia?. Gohan: Sí, amablemente Yajirobe vino y nos dio semillas senzu a todos, pero no pudimos bajar por que teníamos que seguir en reposo, vimos todas sus batallas. Krilin: (Riéndose) ¿Yajirobe?, ja, ja, ja, yo pensando que no servía para nada. Oigan... ¿Donde esta Yamcha?. Gohan: B-B-Bueno, Yamcha.. (Enfermería) Yamcha estaba asustado, siendo detenido por Oolong, Puar y Chaoz. Yamcha: ¡N-No quiero recibir inyecciones ni tener yeso, por favor! ¡¡Auxilio!! Doctor: ¡Por favor muchacho, cálmate! ¡Solo te has hecho un esguince! Puar: (Agarrando a Yamcha del Brazo) ¡Y-Yamcha, no seas así! Oolong:(Agarrando a Yamcha de la pierna) ¡Vamos, sí te dejas poner el yeso, pronto saldrás para ver la gran final! Chaoz: (Agarrando a Yamcha del pelo) ¡S-Sí, Yamcha! En la plataforma... Goku VS Shern, en una batalla pareja que cualquiera podría ganar. Goku y Shern: '¡¡¡¡HAAAAAA!!!! ''Shern con su espada de energía, atacó muchas veces, Goku esquivándola para evitar ser atravesado por esta al defenderse. '''Goku: C-Creo que yo optare por energía... Goku lanzó un destello azul por sus manos. Shern: ¡¡Sí hablamos de destellos, no hay nada que no pueda arreglar!! Shern hizo un movimiento de brazos a una velocidad sorprendente, el destello fue regresado a Goku, quien no tardó en recibirlo. Shern: 'Estás perdido... ''Tras el impacto del destello en Goku, se le pudo ver con los brazos algo lastimados. '''Goku: Veo que las técnicas que posees no se comparan a las que tiene el Kaio-Shin que conozco. Shern: (Sonriendo) Sí, no me compares con ese estúpido... ¡¡Ahora... Ataque dama furiosa!! Goku: (Sorprendido) ¿¡Y Ahora qué!? Detrás de Shern, apareció una especie de mujer creada a base de luz con 2 espadas enormes, la cuáles atacaron a Goku. Goku: ¡N-No puede ser! Goku a último momento, escapo con la teletransportación, justo en el momento donde las espadas chocaron con la plataforma, La mujer desapareció. Shern ':Veo que esto tampoco funciono a la perfección. ¡Ráfaga del grito supremo! ''Shern alzó su mano, la bajo y lanzo una ráfaga potente en lo que gritaba. '''Goku: ¡¡Eso es fácil!! La ráfaga causo explosión... Pero Goku salió volando intacto de ella. Shern: ¡¡DIABLOS!! Shern nuevamente alzó su poder y fue hacia Goku, le dio un golpe en la cara. Goku:¡A-Ahhhh!. Shern le dio varios rodillazos en el estomago, para luego abofetearle, Goku se paró, cansado. Goku: V-Veo que las cosas aquí no van tan bien. ¡Creo que es hora de acabar con esto! Goku agarró y juntó sus 2 manos. Goku: ¡Ka... Shern: ¿Oh? Goku: ¡Me... Piccolo: ¡El Kame Hame Ha! ¡¡¡OYE TÚ, apártate, Goku va a hacer el Kame Hame Ha!!! El Presentador escuchó la voz de Piccolo y fue corriendo a esconderse, en lo que Goku cargaba. Goku: ¡Ka... Poco a poco, el Kame Hame ha comenzó a formarse. Shern: ¿Vas a lanzar tú ataque definitivo? Shern voló a los cielos. Goku: ¡Me... Bills: ¡Oh no, Wiss, rápido! Wiss ':Entendido. ''Wiss alzó su báculo, que protegió a todos los espectadores. '''Shern: ¡¡No, no lo harás en mi momento!!, ¡¡Supreme attack of the God!!/Supremo ataque del dios. Cuando el Kame Hame Ha ya era lo suficientemente grande, Goku tuvo fe en que ese ataque lograría vencer al de Shern. Goku: ¡HAAAAAA! Goku y Shern dispararon sus ataques, el de Goku fue más allá que el de Shern, quien sorprendido trató de detenerlo, pero fue en vano, hubo una gigantesca explosión en la plataforma. Shern: ¡¡A-Ahhhrggg!! Tras el sonido de la explosión, Wiss quitó la protección de los espectadores, el Presentador salió corriendo a observar lo ocurrido. Presentador: ¿¡Q-Qué rayos h-ha ocurrido!? El humo cada vez fue haciéndose más pequeño, en la plataforma, se pudo observar a ambos participantes fuera de la plataforma y cansados. Presentador: Eh, Ambos se encuentran fuera de la plataforma, lo que significa... ¡¡Que es un empate!! Gohan: (Sorprendido) ¿U-Un empate? Milk: (Sorprendida) ¿¡U-Un empate entre los 2!? Bills: (Girando el dedo) ¡Eso significa.. Bulma: (Alegre) ¡Sí es un empate, significa que... El Presentador completó la frase de Bulma. Presentador: ¡¡Sí ambos están fuera y ha sido un empate, y en la anterior batalla el ganador fue el participante Vegeta!! ¡Significa que el ganador el gran torneo mundial de artes marciales, es...Vegeta!! Vegeta se sorprendió. Vegeta: (Sorprendido) ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡H-He ganado!? ¿¡Y- Y sin enfrentarme a Kakarotto!? Vegeta se enojó, aplastó los dientes y elevó su poder. Gohan: ¡V-Vegeta, baja tus energías! ¡No te pongas así, ya ganaste! Vegeta bajó sus energías, pero siguió molesto. Presentador: ¡Bien, el torneo número 26 lo doy por finaliza... Al presentador le cayó un tomate en la cabeza. Presentador:¡A-Ay! La gente comenzó a enloquecer. Señor 6: '¡¡Oigan, no se vale, queremos ver pelear a Mr Satán, ya se debe de haber recuperado!! '''Señora 4: '¡Sí, hemos venido especialmente para verlo luchar! '''Presentador: ¡D-Dejen de atacarme! ¡E-Está bien, los espectadores exigen, u-una batalla del campeón mundial contra... el participante Vegeta! En lo que el Presentador corr{ia, Gohan y Piccolo le daban semillas a Shern y Goku. Gohan: ¡Padre, resiste! Piccolo: ¡No te quedes inconsciente, come esto!. Shern y Goku reaccionaron. Shern: ¿Q-Qué paso? Goku: ¿G-Gohan? Gohan: (Sonriendo) ¡P-Papá! Shern se paró del suelo, le alzó un pulgar arriba a Goku. Shern: ¡Ha sido una buena batalla, Son Goku! Goku: ¡Igualmente, eres bueno! (Camerino de Mr Satán) Majin Buu comiendo muchos pasteles, disfrutaba de la relajación. Majin Buu:(Comiendo) ¡Ummm, gracias Satán, estos pasteles están deliciosos!. Mr Satán: ¡Sí, sí, come todo lo que quieras! Se escucha de repente un "Toc, toc". Mr Satán: ¿Otro admirador? ¡Pero sí ya acabó la hora de pedir autógrafos! ¡¡Que pase!! Abrió la puerta una señorita. Señorita: Mr Satán, los espectadores están pidiendo que usted pelee contra el ganador del torneo, un tal Vegeta. Mr Satán: (Sorprendido) ¿¡A-Ah!? (Planeta de Kaio-Sama) Haik, Lart, Mohi, Kaio-Sama, Kibitoshin y el Anciano Kaio-Shin sentados en la mesa, charlando. Lart: Bien, ¿Qué otra posibilidad tenemos? Kaio-Sama: Huir no es una opción. ¿Verdad? Lart: '''No. ¡¡No podemos huir así de simple, dejando que ese sujeto cause problemas con el balance entre creación y destrucción!!. '''Kaio-Sama: '''La única opción, será unir fuerzas con Bills y Wiss... '''Lart: (En tono de suspenso) Aunque ellos se junten a nosotros, no seremos lo suficientemente poderosos para vencer a Yast. (Planeta Ozzs) Yast pisaba a una especie de oruga espacial. Yast: (Malvadamente) ¡Bien, bien, destrucción! ¡¡Mi palabra favorita sin duda!! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! Continuará... Ending: Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Capítulos de Tyson Categoría:Creaciones de Tyson Categoría:DBGD Categoría:Capítulos de Dragon Ball God and Demon